Teasing
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Hidan oneshot for IndiaBlu


"Hey what are you listening to?" Rin shouted in Hidan's ear as she pulled out his earplugs from his ears.

"None of you business," Hidan snorted as he put them back in his ears.

She lay down beside him and watched the clouds. She closed her eyes as she felt nature's cool breath.

"You should stop listening to that shit and enjoy nature," Rin smiled as she looked at the fluffy clouds.

She looked up at Hidan to see that he was busy listening to his rock music.

She snapped at him and snatched his iPod away from him.

"Are you even listening to me?" she said angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing? Give me back my iPod," Hidan growled angrily.

"No, I will not," Rin shouted back.

She ran away with it inside the hide out. Hidan followed her.

Hidan entered the kitchen to see Rin hiding behind a cupboard. He smirked and sneaked behind her and held a kunai against her neck. Rin turned around and smiled and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Suddenly a bowl of whipped cream fell on Hidan's head.

"What the hell," Hidan screamed.

He heard a chirping laughter and turned to see Rin swirling his earplugs.

"Forget about you iPod. It's mine now," she said as she fluttered away to her room.

Hidan growled angrily as he went to wash his messed up hair.

"I will take revenge on you later, Rin Myori."

Rin fell on the bed with Hidan's ear plug in her ear.

"I love irritating him so much," Rin chirped as she hugged her pillow.

She kissed her pillow and said, "I love you so much Hidan but you will never know.

She heard her door being kicked open. She sat on the bed and saw Hidan approaching her with a bowl full of spaghetti. She knew what he was about to do, so she shrieked.

"Hidan, don't you dare," she said as she stood up on the bed.

Hidan smirked and locked the door. "You can run but can not get away from me."

She backed away from him. He got up on the bed and started approaching her as she was backing away from him. She jumped down from the bed in order to escape. But Hidan was quick. He jumped down and held her waist and pulled her towards him. She felt his hard muscular chest against her back and blushed. Before she could react, Hidan poured the bowl full of spaghetti on her head.

"Now we are even sweetheart," Hidan gave an evil smile as he left the room with his iPod.

"This isn't over," Rin shouted.

Rin tried to pull out spaghetti from her hair.

"He is so not getting away with it," Rin thought as she followed Hidan to his room.

Rin burst into his room with eyes burning with anger.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Hidan snapped at her.

"Punishing you for what you did," Rin smirked.

"But you started it and…."

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Rin got on the bed and pushed him down. She held the hem of his shirt and smiled wickedly at him.

"What?" Hidan asked surprised.

Rin leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Punishing you."

She yanked off his shirt from his body and got away from him.

"What? What the fuck happened?" Hidan stammered.

"I am taking your shirt for cleaning the mess you created of my hair. What you thought?" Rin winked as she went out.

Hidan sat on his bed dumb struck.

Rin stepped inside her room and hugged Hidan's shirt to her breast. She wrapped herself with it and smelt Hidan's scent.

"How heavenly," Rin sighed but suddenly she smelt the disturbing smell of sauce from her hair.

"But this is the mess I have to clear," Rin huffed.

She threw Hidan's shirt on her bed and went inside the bathroom. She wiggled out of shorts and threw her tank top over her head. She stood in her lacy underwear under the shower. She detangled her hair and started cleaned the spaghetti sauce off her hair. She poured some shampoo and massaged it through her hair. She finally cleaned off and stood under the hot shower, the water rinsing off the shampoo.

She closed her eyes and was enjoying the shower. She didn't hear the bathroom door open. She felt herself being pushed against the wall as the intruder held her hands above her head. She opened her eyes to see that Hidan was holding her captive against his shirtless body. She blushed and looked at him timidly, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Time for your punishment Rin," he smirked as he took a bottle of coconut oil and poured the whole bottle on her head.

"What the hell!" Rin shouted.

Hidan released her. "Payback time baby," he grinned and left her flustered with anger and embarrassment.

Hidan lay on the grass field enjoying the cool summer breeze of the evening when she suddenly felt a presence over him. He opened her eyes to look into Rin's.

"What happened?" Hidan asked irritated.

"Why do you always tease me and irritate me so much?" Rin asked as she puffed up her cheeks.

"That's a secret."

"But I want to know," Rin whined.

Hidan felt her face dangerously close to him.

"What will you do if I tell you?" he asked as he smiled at Rin.

"Then I will find a solution."

"What if you can't find a solution?"

"Just tell me then we will see," Rin insisted.

Hidan held her waist and pulled her to him.

"What if I told that I love you?"

Rin blushed as she couldn't believe that the love of her life was confessing his love to her.

She gulped and said nervously, "Then I would saw that I love you too."

Hidan rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"You know I love to make you blush like that," he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Rin turned her head away blushing. Hidan tangled her fingers in her hair and pulled her face closer as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with each other. Rin wrapped her hands around Hidan's neck and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss and looked in each others eyes and their lips met again in a heated kiss.


End file.
